Meal, Ready-to-Eat
The Meal, Ready-to-Eat – commonly known as the MRE – is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging bought by the United States military for its service members for use in combat or other field conditions where organized food facilities are not available. The MRE replaced the canned MCI or Meal, Combat, Individual rations in 1981Mason, V.C., Meyer, A.V., and Klicka, M.V., Summary of Operational Rations, Natick, MA: U.S. Army Natick Research & Development Laboratory Technical Report TR-82/013 (June 1982): The MRE was officially type-classified for adoption in 1975 but due to budget cuts was not officially placed into production until 1981; stocks of the MCI continued to be issued until exhausted. and is the intended successor to the lighter LRP ration developed by the United States Army for Special Forces and Ranger patrol units in Vietnam. History The first soldier ration established by a Congressional Resolution during the Revolutionary War consisted of enough food to feed a man for one day, mostly beef, peas, and rice. During the Civil War, the military moved toward canned goods. Later, self-contained kits were issued as a whole ration, and contained canned meat, pork, bread, coffee, sugar and salt. During the First World War, canned meats were replaced with lightweight preserved meats (salted or dried), to save weight and allow more rations to be carried by soldiers carrying their supplies on foot. At the beginning of World War II, a number of new field rations were introduced, including the Mountain ration and the Jungle ration. However, cost-cutting measures by Quartermaster Command officials during the latter part of World War II and the Korean War again saw the predominance of heavy canned C rations issued to troops, regardless of operating environment or mission.Kearny, Cresson H. (Major), Jungle Snafus...And Remedies, Oregon Institute (1996), pp. 286-291 The use of canned wet rations continued through the Vietnam War, with the improved MCI field ration. Development After repeated experiences dating from before World War II, Pentagon officials ultimately realized that simply providing a nutritionally balanced meal in the field was not adequate. Servicemembers in various geographic regions and combat situations often required different subsets of ingredients for food to be considered palatable over long periods. Moreover, catering to individual tastes and preferences would encourage servicemembers to actually consume the whole ration and its nutrition. Most importantly, the use of specialized forces in extreme environments and the necessity of carrying increasingly heavy field loads while on foot during extended missions required significantly lighter alternatives to standard canned wet rations. In 1963, the Department of Defense began developing the "Meal, Ready to Eat", a ration that would rely on modern food preparation and packaging technology to create a lighter replacement for the canned Meal, Combat, Individual ration. This led in 1966 to the Long Range Patrol or LRP ration, a dehydrated meal stored in a waterproof canvas pouch. However, just as with the Jungle ration, its expense compared to canned wet rations, as well as the costs of stocking and storing a specialized field ration, led to its limited usage and repeated attempts at discontinuance by Quartermaster Command officials. In 1975, work began on a dehydrated meal stored in a plastic retort pouch. It went into special issue starting in 1981 and standard issue in 1986, using a limited menu of 12 entrees. menu: bean and rice burrito]] The MRE has been in continual development since 1993. In an array of field tests and surveys, servicemembers requested more entree options and larger serving sizes. By 1994, commercial-like graphics were added to make the packets more user-friendly, while biodegradable materials were introduced for inedible components, such as spoons and napkins. The number of entrées expanded to 16 by 1996 (including vegetarian options), 20 entrées by 1997 and 24 entrées by 1998. Today, servicemembers can choose from up to 24 entrées, and more than 150 additional items. The variety allowed servicemembers from various cultures and geographical regions to find something palatable. In 1992, a Flameless Ration Heater (FRH), a water-activated exothermic reaction product that emits heat, allowed a servicemember in the field to enjoy a hot meal. In 2006, "Beverage Bags" were introduced to the MRE, as servicemembers have begun to depend more on hydration packs than on canteens, thus denying them the use of the metal canteen cups (shaped to fit in a canteen pouch with the canteen) for mixing powdered beverages. In addition to having measuring marks to indicate levels of liquid for precise measurement, they can be sealed and placed inside the flameless heater. Most recently, MREs have been developed using the Dietary Reference Intake, created by the Institute of Medicine (IOM). The IOM indicated servicemembers (who were classified as highly active men between the ages of 18 and 30) typically burn about 4,200 Calories (kcal) a day, but tended to only consume about 2,400 Calories a day during combat, entering a negative energy balance. This imbalance occurs when servicemembers fail to consume full portions of their rations.Institute of Medicine, Dietary Reference Intake Although manipulations to the food items and distribution of macronutrients to help boost the amount of kilocalories per MRE have been made, more studies are showing many servicemembers still do not meet today's standards of daily consumption, often trading and discarding portions of the ration. Researchers continue to study the habits and eating preferences of servicemembers, making constant changes that encourage servicemembers to eat the entire meal and thus get full nutritional value. In addition, the military has experimented with new assault ration prototypes, such as the First Strike Ration and the HOOAH! Bar, designed with elite or specialized forces in mind. Lighter than the typical MRE, they require no preparation and allow servicemembers to eat them on the go.Institute of Medicine (U.S.). Committee on Optimization of Nutrient Composition of Military Rations for Short-Term, High-Stress Situations, Nutrient composition of rations for short-term, high-intensity combat operations pg.15-27 In July 2009, 6,300 dairy shake packets of varying flavors were recalled due to evidence of Salmonella contamination.Dairy shake recall notices Requirements Each meal provides about 1,200 Calories (1,200 kcal or 5,000 kJ). They are intended to be eaten for a maximum of 21 days (the assumption is that logistics units can provide superior rations by then), and have a shelf life of three years (depending on storage conditions). Packaging requirements are strict. MREs must be able to withstand parachute drops from , and non-parachute drops of . The packaging is required to maintain a minimum shelf life of three and a half years at , nine months at , and short durations from to must be sustainable. New forms of packaging are being considered to better meet these requirements including the use of zein to replace the foil, which can be easily punctured, conducts heat, and is reflective (which may give away a servicemember's position).Food & Beverage Packaging – Market Insights to Packaging Solutions Each MRE weighs , depending on the menu. Since MREs contain water, they weigh more than freeze-dried meals providing equivalent calories. Resale status As a result of earlier unauthorized sales to civilians, the Department of Defense requires that U.S. Government Property, Commercial Resale is Unlawful be printed on each case of MREs. Despite the disclaimer, there are no laws that forbid the resale of MREs.GAO-06-410R Investigation: Military Meals, Ready-To-Eat Sold on eBay Although the government has attempted to discourage sellers from selling MREs,MREInfo – US Govt. vs. eBay Auctions auction sites such as eBay have continued to allow auctions of the MREs because the Department of Defense has been unable to show them any regulations or laws specifically outlawing the practice. According to a spokesman for eBay, "until a law is passed saying you can't sell these things, we're not going to stop them from being sold on the site."eBay sales of military rations scrutinized | Tech News on ZDNet The recent growth of MREs listed on eBay (2005) has resulted in a government investigation of whether they were intended for Hurricane Katrina victims, and the news media nickname "Meals Ready for eBay." Some cases are being sold from Louisiana, Mississippi, Florida and other Gulf states affected by Katrina. The internal cost of a 12 pack case of MREs is $86.98 (approx. $7.25 a meal) to the government, much higher than what is actually paid to vendors. That said, MREs can be purchased by civilians directly from the contractors who supply MREs to the United States Government. These MREs are very similar to genuine US Government MREs, differing only in minor details (i.e. design of case and bag or type of spoon). Flameless Ration Heaters are prohibited on commercial airplanes unless sealed in the original MRE menu bag, because cooking with them releases flammable hydrogen gas. MRE contents General contents may include: * Main course (entree) * Side dish * Dessert or snack (often commercial candy, fortified pastry, or HOOAH! Bar) * Crackers or bread * Spread of cheese, peanut butter, or jelly * Powdered beverage mix: fruit flavored drink, cocoa, instant coffee or tea, sport drink, or dairy shake. * Utensils (usually just a plastic spoon) * Flameless ration heater (FRH) * Beverage mixing bag * Accessory pack: **Xylitol chewing gum **Water-resistant matchbook **Napkin / toilet paper **Moist towelette **Seasonings, including salt, pepper, sugar, creamer, and/or Tabasco sauce Many items are fortified with nutrients. In addition, DoD policy requires units to augment MREs with fresh food and A-rations whenever feasible, especially in training environments. MRE menus by era In an effort to make MREs more palatable to servicemembers and match ever-changing trends in popular tastes, the military is constantly seeking feedback to adjust MRE menus and ingredients. In the following list, only main entrees are listed. Vegetarian menus are marked on their first appearance.Vegetarian menu, only first appearance marked Criticisms Some of the early MRE main courses were not very palatable, earning them the nicknames "Mr. E" (mystery), "Meals Rejected by Everyone", "Meals, Rarely Edible", "Meals Rejected by the Enemy", "Morsels, Regurgitated, Eviscerated", "Mentally Retarded Edibles", "Meal Ready to Expel", "Meal, Ready to Excrete", "Materials Resembling Edibles", "Morale Reducing Elements", and even "Meals Rejected by Ethiopians". Some meals got their own nicknames. For example, the frankfurters, which came sealed in pouches of four, were referred to as "the four fingers of death". Although quality has improved over the years, many of the nicknames have stuck. MREs were sometimes called "Three Lies for the Price of One": it's not a Meal, it's not Ready, and you can't Eat it. Their low dietary fiber content could cause constipation in some, so they were also known as "Meals Requiring Enemas","Meals Refusing to Exit", "Meals Refusing to Excrete", or "Massive Rectal Expulsions". While the myth that the gum found in MREs contains a laxative is false, the crackers in the ration pack do contain a higher than normal vegetable content to facilitate digestion. A superstition exists among troops about the Charms candies that come with some menus: they are considered bad luck, especially if actually eaten. Some attribute this to a case of a joking dislike becoming a superstition (i.e. not eating them 'just in case' or because it might make one's comrades uneasy). In March 2007, The Salt Lake Tribune invited three gourmet chefs to taste test 18 MRE meals. None of the meals rated higher than a 5.7 average on a scale of 1-to-10, and the chicken fajita meal, in particular, was singled out for disdain, rating an average score of 1.3.Word of mouth on Ready-to-Eat (with video) – Salt Lake TribuneYouTube – Salt Lake chefs rate the MRE The National Guard has provided MREs to the public during national disasters, such as Hurricanes Katrina and Ike. The large number of civilians exposed to MREs prompted several jokes during the recent New Orleans Mardi Gras, with revelers donning clothing made of MRE packets with phrases such as "MRE Antoinette" and "Man Ready to Eat". The use of rations for noncombat environments has been questioned. While the nutritional requirements are suitable for a combat environment where servicemembers will burn many calories and lose much sodium through sweat, it has been provided as emergency food or even as a standard meal. The high-fat (averaging about 52 grams of fat, 5 grams trans fats) and high-salt content are less than ideal for sedentary situations. The HDR and TOTM account for this nutritional need. Variants and similar rations The MRE has led to the creation of several similar field rations. For servicemembers with strict religious dietary requirements, the military offers the specialized Meal, Religious, Kosher/Halal. These are tailored to provide the same nutritional content, but will not contain offending ingredients.Meal, Religious, Kosher/Halal factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency There is also a special meal certified for Passover requirements.Meal, Religious, Kosher for Passover factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency The Humanitarian daily ration is a self-contained Halal meal designed to be given to refugees and other displaced people. It is designed to feed a single person for a full day, and the menus were intended to be palatable to many religious and cultural tastes around the globe. It is created and packaged much like MREs. The Meal, Cold Weather provides a ration similar to the MRE designed for lower temperatures than the MRE can withstand. Clad in white packaging, it offers a freeze-dried entree designed to be eaten with heated water, the same side ingredients as the standard MRE, and additional drink mixes to encourage additional hydration.Meal, Cold Weather/Long Range Patrol factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency The MCW replaced the Ration, Cold Weather.Ration, Cold Weather The Meal, Long Range Patrol is essentially the same as the MCW, but with different accessory packs. The MLRP is designed for troops who may receive limited or no resupply, and weight of the ration is critical. The similar First Strike Ration is along the same lines, but requires no preparation and may be eaten on the go. The Tailored Operational Training Meal provides a lower calorie count for less intensive training environments, such as classroom instruction.Tailored Operational Training Meal factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency The TOTM allows troops to become familiar with the MRE and its contents without providing an excessive amount of calories to troops who will not necessarily burn them. The Unitized Group Ration is a ration much like the MRE, but expanded to feed large groups. The Food Packet, Survival, General Purpose, Improved is given to pilots and other servicemembers that may require a small, extremely portable food ration for emergency situations. It contains food bars and a drink mix.Food Packet, Survival, General Purpose, Improved factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency Similarly, the Food Packet, Survival, Abandon Ship and Food Packet, Survival, Aircraft, Life Raft are fitted into the storage areas on lifeboats.Food Packet, Survival, Abandon Ship factsheet by the Defense Logistics AgencyFood Packet, Survival, Aircraft, Life Raft factsheet by the Defense Logistics Agency See also * Combat ration References External links * [http://nsc.natick.army.mil/media/print/OP_Rations.pdf Operational Rations of the Department of Defense, 7th Edition] * How MREs Work * NPR All Things Considered, mentions the new MRE menu for 2004 (at 5 minutes 02 seconds) * Military Packages Put Technology to the Test * MRE taste test: Airman staff goes tactical to spill the beans on meals, ready to eat * Military buys special meals for Jewish, Muslim troops * MREInfo.com – Complete source of information on MREs both in US and International * GETMRES.com – Compare and review MREs (Meals, Ready to Eat) * Sopakco US Government contractor – MRE assembler * The Wornick Company US Government contractor – MRE assembler * Ameriqual – US Government contractor – MRE assembler * Meal Kit Supply – Government contractor – MRE distributor * Meal Kit Supplier– MRE distributor * Inspection of Meal, Ready-to-Eat Rations – Food Content pictures and PDF files * Ready To Eat! 30 Years of the MRE Category:Military food of the United States Category:Military food